Conventionally, refrigeration apparatuses that detect whether or not there is refrigerant leakage or refrigerant charge deficiency have been proposed. For example, in JP-A No. 2008-64456, after installation of the refrigeration apparatus, the quantity of refrigerant in refrigerant connection pipes is calculated on the basis of the capacity of the refrigerant connection pipes and the like, and by adding to this the quantity of refrigerant in other parts, the quantity of refrigerant in the entire refrigerant circuit is calculated. Then, by comparing the calculation result with an optimum refrigerant quantity calculated beforehand by test or simulation, it is determined whether or not there is refrigerant leakage or refrigerant charge deficiency.